misterios de las tinieblas gw bertion
by Ishtly Crockford
Summary: es un cros up the sk y gw solo q envez de relena es anna asi q lean plis. bye


Misterios de las tinieblas  
  
Ya an pasado 20 años y todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, A por cierto mi nombre es Heero Yuy, Hoy día estoy casado con anna. En ese entonces solía tener 17 años pero mejor empiezo desde los 10, pero de esos años hubieron 3, 3 años q nunca olvidare, en ese entonces antes de la guerra cuado tenia 9 era completa paz pero a los 10.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Todo es totalmente tranquilo aquí dentro - -es verdad Heero- Alguien dijo a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y vi que avía sido la nueva chica nueva de la colonia espacial, si efectivamente era el año 1900 después de la colonia, y yo vivía en la colonia L1, la cual era parte de Europa, en ese tiempo era normal ver, comúnmente peleas entre maquinas que montaban los soldados, hace poco avía sido encontrada un chica flotando por el espacio y fue rescatada aquella chica era anna la misma chica que me avía cautivado. -Hola anna- -Hola Heero- -¿Que haces por aquí? anna - -m. no creo que esa sea la pregunta apropiada ya que tu deberías estar en tu entrenamiento para ser el soldado perfecto ¿no?- -he.yo. he. jejejejeje- -que raro. última mente extraño mucho la tierra- Con aquellas palabras ella cambio su expresión a una triste seria y nostálgica, pero de de todos modos decidí preguntarle -¿que paso en la tierra?- Justo en aquel momento empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas de Anna. Era un llanto silencioso. Pero a la ves empecé a sentir algo muy dentro de mi un sentimiento de dolor tristeza y una culpabilidad inmensa por a verla echo llorar por eso lo único que pude hacer fue que cuando la tome del hombro le dije con todo mi arrepentimiento -anna, lo siento mucho no era mi intención- Anna me sonrió de una manera tan dulce y me dijo -Gracias, Heero pero no te preocupes se que no era tu intención- Aquellas palabras avían curado mi dolor pero no mi curiosidad de saber de donde proviene anna, en vez solo alimentó aquella curiosidad al igual que sus lágrimas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 3 años despues.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Hoy día me he hecho un gran amigo de anna aparte de unos cuantos chicos de mi institución, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Col y Leo. Nosotros somos los mejores soldados te toda la academia y por ello nos llaman "el soldado perfecto". Ahora lo único que recuerdo de cuando tenia 9 años es que un gran soldado que me avía empezado a entrenar antes de q yo entrara a la academia Odin lowe, el me avía mencionado "la manera correcta de vivir de un ser humano es dejarse llevar por sus emociones" Aún que este sigue siendo un recuerdo muy vago, para mi este es algo muy valioso.  
  
-¡¡¡Hola.!!! Heero- Alguien me llamaba a mis espaldas era un hombre por lo visto, y su vos era me muy conocida. era Duo. -Hola. Duo- -jajajaja. no cambias amigo- - Hey chicos esperen, a los demás- Por lo visto debían de ser Quatre y los demás menos anna. -Hola ¿Cómo están?- -jajaja. Bien Heero ¿Cómo creías?- -locos. leo- -Que gracioso- -si es verdad Quatre- -alguien que me apoya, gracias Leo- -jajajaja. bueno creo q es mejor q nos vallamos ¿no? Heero- -¿Hu?... a si verdad Duo- -jajajaja. Heero, en q piensas?- -Nada Duo- Dije sonrojándome un poco pero notable mente. después en un abrir y serrar de ojos anna estaba ahí lo cual me hizo sonrojarme aun mas. Anna solo se rió y le pidió a Duo q no molestara y q si se podrían ir por que tenia q hablar conmigo. Aquello si izo q me pusiera peor q un tomate. Duo muy extrañado le dijo -esta bien, no te enojes. Bien chicos vamonos.- En poco tiempo los dos ya nos encontrábamos total mente solos en un gran campo de pasto en la colonia y, ya no estaba sonrojado ahora me encontraba tranquilo y solo le pregunte -¿q pasa anna?- -Heero.- -¿hu?- -sabes tu ase 3 años me preguntaste. ¿q paso en la tierra? Y no te pude responder. pero si aún quieres saber q paso te lo contare pero serás el único q lo sepa. y espero q guardes el secreto.- -ha. ha.anna, yo. Esta bien por favor cuéntame, te prometo guardarlo en secreto.- Ella solo sonrió en aquel momento tan dulce o mas como lo avía hecho hace 3 años y simple mente yo ya me avía olvidado de aquella ocasión y curiosidad, pero al hacer aquel comentario volvió a abrir aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos de la última vez. Heero yo solía vivir en un reino muy conocido en Europa el reino pearert el cual es pacifista, en aquel lugar siempre se corrió la leyenda de q uno de los niños o niñas q nacieran hay tendrían una luz dentro de ellos q acabaría con la guerra, toda la gente conocía aquel relato ya que hace mucho paso lo de la profecía q a la hora q aquel muchacho diese afuera su luz solamente los capaces de salvar la tierra y los otros q contengan la luz también podrán ser vistos en aquella tremenda oscuridad q invada el mundo y cuando salgan serán 5 años mayores de lo q eran y ya abran pasado aquellos 5 años en la vida real también. Yo soy uno de los descendientes de aquel muchacho a mi me lanzaron al espacio con la misión de protegerme por si es q yo llevase aquella luz.- -ya veo- Aquellas palabras q dijo me avían dejado atónito nunca me los espere aparte siempre creí q aquella leyenda era mentira solo para darnos esperanza a los niños de q termine la guerra y de quizás volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos. -la razón por la q avía llorado cuando me lo preguntaste es q extrañaba mucho mi hogar aparte de q avían matado a mi padre en aquella guerra tan fría y cruel de la q ni un niño se salva- -anna yo.- En aquel momento no sabia q decir me avía quedado sin palabras asea aquel comentario sobre su padre no se de cierta manera me sentía mal pero me sentía familiarizado con perder a alguien ya q mis padres avían ido a la guerra y ni aun ahora avían regresado.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 1 mes después-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
::: Sonido de un láser muy potente y un gran estallido::: -¿q fue eso?- -Heero un láser gigantesco a disparado contra la tierra a las coordenadas 09 23 56 710- -boy a chocar Duo y gracias- En aquel momento empecé a analizar las coordenadas donde avía caído el láser q avía sido lanzado desde el espacio pero lo q descubrí me dejo impactado el ataque avía sido contra el reino peraret, no lo podía creer tenia q decírselo a anna pero ¿como? Aquello le dolería hasta lo más profundo del corazón, realmente no creí q hasta mi me llegase a doler en pensar en su reino tanta gente muerta por el simple echo de estar en guerra por q no mejor dejar a los q quieren paz afuera y los q quieren pelear q pelen entre ellos y q no involucren a mas personas. En aquel momento empezaron a brotar unas cuantas la grimas de mis ojos, pero tenia q ser fuerte si sélo quería decir a anna ya q a ella le dolería mas q a mi. Así q decidí ir a ver a anna de inmediato para darle la noticia ya q era mejor q se enterase ahora q después. De camino con anna todavía no podía encontrar las palabras para decírselo. Justo cuando llego con anna me empiezo a poner pálido pero recupero parte de lo q es no saber q decir y ella me dice -¿Heero q pasa? te ves muy pálido y preocupado- -a.a.anna tengo q decirte algo muy importante. bueno es q. los de la alianza an.disparado el láser alfa el mas grande y fuerte contra tu país y lo an.. Destruido.lo.lo siento mucho.anna- Aquellas palabras fueron de las mas difíciles q tendría q decir en mi vida. En aquel momento solo podía ver atónito como anna sola mate empezaba a llorar y salía corriendo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba asta q recupere el control Salí corriendo tras ella pero muy tarde un brillo negro la rodeaba y de pronto todo se oscureció como lo q me había contado anna sobre la profecía solo q me podía ver a mí mismo a anna, de pronto de ningún lugar salieron Trowa, Quatre, Duo, col y leo ellos también brillaban pero cuando vi a anna ella también brillaba así q fui y la intente consolar como pudiera intentaba decirle q todo estaba bien q todos estaban vivos q solo lo material avía desaparecido y eso lo dije aun sabiendo q obviamente todos o la mayoría avían murto en aquella explosión, pero lo q me era aun mas sorprendente era haber visto como la alianza destruyo tanto, tanto como no me lo puedo imaginar aquí casi en mi mente puedo escuchar los gritos de desesperación de la gente de el país no lo soporto. Anna ya se ha calmado y solo puedo decirle -la profecía se ha cumplido, creo q es mejor salir de aquí- -si.- Anna respondió con una vos tan frágil como el cristal, como de una niña triste q necesitase protección. -es hora de terminar con la guerra Heero- -claro- -Hey. Heero, Anna- -¿Duo?- -claro Heero y aquí están los demás- -hay q terminar con esta guerra sin utilidad no lo creen- -Quatre- -no se olviden de mi, la gente ya a sufrido demasiado hay q terminar con esto- -Trowa- -hay q acabar con esto aun q nos cueste la vida, para q mas personas no sean sacrificadas- -col- -Heero esto debe de llegar a su fin en este instante- -es verdad anna, chicos esta guerra ya a llegado a su tumba- -¿Hu? ¿Chicos, Y leo? , estaba con nosotros si lo podíamos ver y todo.- -Desapareció Duo yo vi como se desvanecía- -¿hablas enserio col?- -si Duo- -rayos entonces volvió antes q nosotros-  
  
En aquel momento se abrió una puerta echa de luz y entramos en esta al abrir los ojos estábamos en la colonia L1 pero estaba casi destruida, teníamos como 17 años ahora. Hay fue donde decidí tomar un robot o como ahora lo llamaban MS agarre el mas fuerte q vi y me subí, en el conduje y pele incansablemente contra los MD de la alianza asta haber los destruido luego vi el edificio de la alianza hay tuve q utilizar mas de lo q pude haber aprendido en mis entrenamiento y así lo hice con mis compañeros Duo, Quatre, Trowa y Col atacamos la base, yo me baje de mi MS y entre y busque al líder para mi sorpresa era leo, al haber salido de la dimensión antes elijo otro camino ahora lo tenia q matar para terminar con todo, peleamos como por una hora hasta q logre dejarlo en el piso ya lastimado y le dije como pudiste traicionar a las colonias y a la tierra por poder, párrate q no te matare así- Este se paro y levanto sus manos y solo dijo con la cabeza en alto y con orgullo -nunca cambiaras Yuy ahora entiendo por q te decían a ti el soldado perfecto cumples con tu misión cueste lo q te cueste y no te importa perder la vida solo te diré algo antes de q me mates, bienvenido numero uno y el único soldado perfecto te mereces este titulo- Este dijo aquellas palabras como elogio y como comprendiendo algo -leo, prepárate - Y esta ha sido una de las otras palabras mas difíciles q e tenido q decir ya q nunca me espere tener q matar a uno de mis amigos algún día. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MATAME YUY!!!!!- Fueron las ultimas palabras q dijo leo con tanto valor sin darle miedo a la muerte. ::: Sonido de disparo::: -Misión terminada- Leo cayo muerto al piso y me dispuse a regresar a mi MS antes de q la base explotase y así lo hice después de un tiempo las colonias volvieron a estar en paz como avían estado yo y mis amigos terminamos por vivir en la tierra. Ahora solo puedo decir -misión aceptada- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Epilogo -jajajajaja, Duo no cambias - -Heero es mejor vivir en la tierra y aparte en el reino de anna aquí en Europa y a ti no se te dificulta ya q tu eres europeo- -tienes razón- :::bip.bip.::: -¿hu?- -la computadora- -misión completada- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. por: Andrea pliego Villanueva 


End file.
